<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What can my love do for you? by UnOriginal_Paste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097804">What can my love do for you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOriginal_Paste/pseuds/UnOriginal_Paste'>UnOriginal_Paste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on a song, Bittersweet, DID I, I do not know Astronomy help, Kinda, M/M, Unhappy Ending, VictUuri, What Have I Done, i did it, i don't know what to tag, i honestly don't know anymore, small oneshot, third person, what are tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOriginal_Paste/pseuds/UnOriginal_Paste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"YUURI! PLEASE! TELL THEM IT'S NOT YOU! IT'S NOT HIM!" </p><p>Loud screeching, cries, and pleads of the Russian man was heard around the lobby, as he was held back by his friends.</p><p>He couldn't breathe, he wanted to reach out to his love, screaming more in his helmet as he struggles.</p><p>"I'm sorry Vitya. It was for the best, I'm sorry my love."</p><p>"YUURI NO!-"</p><p> </p><p>Blue was ejected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What can my love do for you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aight so what the hell did I just do.<br/>I have the weirdest imagination in the world yet.<br/>I don't know anymore.</p><p>I just had this idea?? whats going on with me?? I need to complete my homework??<br/>I have a picture planned too, I'll add it in soon and I'm really lazy.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this weird thing I came up with. eeeeeeeeeeeeeee-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>- Everyone has now voted. -</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>- With Blue, 12 votes have been casted. -</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>His Blue eyes would widen, as he'd swiftly look at his love harshly pulled up and grabbed as he is dragged to the opening of the spaceship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"NO! PLEASE!" </p><p>He'd yell, as he felt his stamina kick in - heavy boots clattering at the metal floor, reaching out to his love who is slowly being dragged farther and farther from him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd feel someone grab him as he'd wheeze from the sudden impact on his chest, he saw the familiar man behind the yellow astronaut suit as his tears would blur his vision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"YUURI!" He'd cry as he'd yell more along with struggling. The other wouldn't budge to let him go, as he'd hug him tighter from behind and tremble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. Mon amie, it's for the greater good - for us and you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No. No.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can feel himself scream louder than ever for his love, but he only is limping there as the other two would drag him out of the spaceship. </p><p>His bright brown eyes would stare at him like everything was okay, smiling at him and mouthing at him 'thank you.'</p><p>There wasn't any pain in his eyes, he felt alive - happy, smiling at him more sweetly like he usually does when they hang around as Victor would finish his tasks.</p><p>Victor on the other hand, was distressed and looking at him with wide eyes and tears rapidly spreading over his red face - screaming and struggling to let him go. To hug his love one last time, and to free him from this mess.</p><p>The brown colored astronaut which he recognizes as JJ, would open the hatch as he unlocks the code. Making Victor struggle and scream more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry my Vitya, I'm sorry." He can hear his love mumble from afar away, finally cracking Victor apart, as he breaks free from Christophe's grasp - making him stumble backwards as Victor would dash faster than he ever did before, his legs screaming but he never gave up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His love, his life, was in the brink of his own death. He couldn't live without him, he felt torn and empty inside - his heart breaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for his luck, he held out his hand to his love, but he didn't budge - just smiled at him warmly and said one more time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He felt the space between them enlarge, the hatch would open as he saw him pulled in the empty void but with twinkling stars everywhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment he finally has reached to the hatch, it would close as he'd bang his helmet to the secured tough window, making him bounce back a little as he sees his love float slowly away from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"НЕТ! ОТКРОЙ ЭТУ ДВЕРЬ!" He'd scream as he'd try to open the hatch, but it wouldn't budge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can hear the commotion behind him as he'd bang against it and do everything to make it break nor open, tears falling freely from his eyes as it would feel uncomfortable for him, he didn't care. He wanted his love back.</p><p>Seeing him drift away slowly to the empty void makes him scream louder and yell, banging at the hatch along with screaming in Russian. Desperately trying to get to Yuuri.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"МОЯ ЛЮБОВЬ! МОЯ ЖИЗНЬ!" He'd scream more, as he feels himself getting exhausted, hearing the familiar voice of a Russian Teen cursing at him. He couldn't hear them, he couldn't look at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't care if he was tired, he felt torn apart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>- Blue was ejected. -</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Blue was the Impostor.-</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thank you.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd look at the pictures of him and Yuuri at the shelves. Frowning at them and looking over at his love letters that he kept trying to give him. Even though he knows that he's over there, over the rainbow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'll say goodbye soon.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With many medals and pictures of his awards plastered all over his room, he felt empty. Like he was just a ghost - his dog was at the other side of the room, resting and peacefully whining.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Though it's the end of the world,</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the memories of his partner cheering and happily hugging him, giving him warmth. He can imagine that he is still there - following him around brightening the world around him in the grey and dark metal corridors of the spaceship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Don't blame yourself, now.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His warm smile and him floating in the empty sparkling void, with the speakers calling out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And if it's true,</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wonders to himself. Was it all just a lie? What was he planning to do? He couldn't live properly without him now. With dark circles below his eyes, and looking at the blank ceiling while he lays down - imagining his love smiling at him and playfully nudging him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I will surround you,</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes linger to the small figure of a sculpted shiny statue of a bird. With a switch that you are supposed to spin. A bird on a tree branch with it's beak open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>and give life to a world,</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd sit up and carefully scoop up the figure, spinning the small handle as the statute would slowly spin - with a wonderful tune of beats and strings. Flashing back with the memories of him giving the item from his bag, telling him to remember us - and to remember the world that we created.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>That's our own.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tightly holding the figure to his firm chest, he'd feel tears burst out of his eyes as he'd smile one more time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"One day, I will see you at the end of the rainbow, I will forever love you. My love."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He remains in that position for a while, feeling wind gush over him, he didn't move nor shiver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri was there, hugging him from behind, smiling at his beloved - all clear and transparent, with his astronaut outfit on as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then, he disappears - fading into the sunset.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fin</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Song Reference/Used:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Porter Robinson: Goodbye to a World.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well- uhm-<br/>This was quite a ride-</p><p>I wanted to make this more with angst. But I fear that I might kill you guys from it, so I'll step it down a bit.</p><p>Comment whatever you would like! Feedback is also appreciated, I really know nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Words:</p><p>"НЕТ! ОТКРОЙ ЭТУ ДВЕРЬ" - "NO! OPEN THIS DOOR!"<br/>"МОЯ ЛЮБОВЬ! МОЯ ЖИЗНЬ!" - "MY LOVE! MY LIFE!"<br/>I don't really know Russian that much, I just used my good old friend google translate to do the job. ^^;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>